RWBY 3point1
by ThoughtfulPug
Summary: My rendition of Bach Do's (Dishwasher1910's) RWBY 3.0. Also based on another project I've been working on, named Sisterhood, a rewrite of the main show (WIP). Set 10 years after the defeat of Salem, team RWBY went their separate ways. Ruby joins Weiss with the SRED to continue fighting Grimm and saving lives. But soon, an incident will occur which will soon rock their world...
1. Chapter 1: Calm

_Author's Note: this series is supposed to be a sequel for my rewrite series entitled Sisterhood...which is still WIP, even more so than this story is. However, I fell in love with Bach Do's beautiful artwork and this compelling story idea, and so, I decided to write my own altered version, more as an experiment to teach myself how to write as much as it is me trying to flesh out Bach Do's and others' ideas. To be clear, I do not want it to be made out that I'm doing this because I think Bach Do and the people on his team are bad writers and I am somehow above them; they are great at what they do, and I appreciate them and their hard work and confidence to go out and do stuff like this publicly, because I am constantly afraid of failing and looking like a fool to others. I'd love to hear feedback on this; my friends have given me a lot of support, but are willing to point out to me when I do something stupid, or when I could be doing something better. To them, I'd like to give my thanks. Especially you, Jannis._

_Sorry if that was too long, I get like that. But now, onto the story..._

RWBY 3.1

By Luke Freet

Based on the show by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth

Based on fanfic series and artwork by Bach Do

**Ch. 1: Calm**

Ruby was in her element. She never cared for the paperwork or board meetings she attends as Weiss' secretary and top agent; no, it was out in the field where she felt alive, as if she was at her full potential. Cutting through the monsters that would terrify little girls and hunt them for their fear, THAT felt like an achievement.

She had been sent out by Weiss as part of the SRED's advanced recon, to scout out possible locations for a new outpost. After the Great Rage, the Grimm population had notably decreased, though still quite significant. This meant that the Humans could expand and set up new townships and outposts. But of course, these areas would need to be cleared and protected.

Sending in Ruby was overkill. These were mostly Beowolves, with a handful of Usrae. These could have been easily handled by Task Force I, or even a regular battalion of field soldiers. But Ruby had pushed Weiss into letting her out. It had been a month since she was sent out on the field, and she was raring for a mission. Against Weiss' better judgement, she gave Ruby her wish, not wanting to tell her love no.

It was a massacre. Ruby had perfected her speed abilities and was able to mow through scores of beowolves like a chainsaw through butter. Using the surrounding trees as breakpoints to bounce from, she made short work of the small horde.

It took her under 30 minutes for her to clear the field. She had not killed all of them; many simply ran away. Ruby had been told long ago that the Grimm had some form of intelligence. She had also been told that the Silver Eyed Warriors would scare away Grimm by sheer presence alone. While her silver eyes had long since been inert, it seems the Grimm realized how outmatched they were by such a creature as that skinny human girl.

Just as the girl was marveling at the view of the land she helped conquer, a strong wind brushed her back. It was a dropship, piloted by Alpha. Ruby tapped her com link.

Ruby: "I thought you guys were gonna help me down here"

Alpha: "When we heard you were gonna be on this mission, we knew this was the closest we were gonna get a day off, so we decided to hover nearby and watch the fireworks"

Ruby: "Huh, slackers…"

Alpha: "Hey, we were keeping watch. We kept ourselves in range for assistance if you needed it"

Ruby: "Ugh...you could have at least mentioned that BEFORE I went in there"

Alpha: "Apologies, Agent Rose, it appears your standards of discipline and procedure has rubbed off on us"

Ruby blushed, not having any rebuttal to that. She boarded the dropship and got herself seated.

Ruby: "Alright. Message the Edelweiss, tell them the area has been cleared. Send in a battalion to set up camp and begin to set up the outpost. Mission accomplished"

A familiar voice came on the com.

Weiss: "Ruby! How are you? Are you hurt at all?"

Ruby: "No, I'm fine Weiss". The drop ship lifted off. "It wasn't too intense, I'll admit that".

Weiss: "Wonderful. You really get me worried when you go out, you know that?"

Ruby: "Weiss, we're huntresses. We signed up to be in the field. I've always known the risks"...

* * *

As the dropship ascended through the clouds, Ruby caught a glimpse of the massive airship she now called home: the Edelweiss. The ship was meant to be part of a class of 5 to 6 super airships, about 3 times the size of the Vital Festival Stadium, in order to meet threats on each continent. However, due to monetary constraints, it was decided that one would be built as a mothership, while medium sized ships served to patrol Remnant.

Much had happened in the last 7 years. After Team RWBY had defeated Salem, the Grimm flew into a mass rage and began an all out assault across Remnant. Many villages were overrun; thousands of people lost their lives, their loved ones, their homes.

In the wake of this, Ironwood had negotiated with the other 4 kingdoms to form a United Kingdoms, and everyone pooled their military to form the SRED (Special Research and Extermination Division), meant to help deal with the Grimm as a united front. Before, Salem had pulled strings to keep the Kingdoms divided. But with her death, and the upswing in intensity of the Grimm attacks, petty partisanship gave way to common sense.

And in command of this organization, he placed his trust in Weiss Rose, one of the 4 hero girls, to lead it.

It was quite a monumental task to say the least. But Weiss gave it her all and had by now become a master of management. She had memorized all 57 fleet ships by name, squadron, and position, allowing her to immediately recall specific units to send in at a time of crisis.

Weiss was in her office working on paperwork (something involving resource procurement and committee requirements) when the black haired girl walked in. Weiss did not turn to her, she just carried on with her work, not wanting to lose time.

"Hey Weiss! Sorry if I worried you there. It seriously was no big deal..."

Weiss still had not looked up, and Ruby now noticed. She moved up to Weiss and started repeating her name while waving her hand between Weiss' face and the papers she was looking at.

"DuAHH!" Weiss was shocked out of her funk. "You dolt, I was in the middle of-". Weiss restrained herself. A little overaction was all it was. "Sorry, I got a little carried away"

"You should take a break sometime. I think your gonna start overworking yourself"

"I got too much to deal with. You know how important the SRED is. I can't let myself falter, or else, people will die"

"Weiss, your over embellishing it. Every sector has its regional commanders that can respond to emergencies on their own. You don't need to put yourself everywhere at once"

"I-...ugh…" Weiss gave up arguing with Ruby. "Your kinda right; I need a day out...but not today. I started filing this procurement report for Task Force I's new equipment, if I don't do this now, Charlie is gonna be on my ass about it, and I can't stand dealing with him"

"He's not THAT bad, Weiss. Yeah, he's the talkative one of the bunch, but hey, that's not a bad thing in and of itself, right?"

"Yeah, well...idk, I think it's the sound of his voice, and his attitude and…" Weiss ran out of stuff to say, so she moved back to filling out the forms.

Ruby sighed. She'd have to wait a little longer. They'd been together for so long, and yet they rarely went out anymore. Weiss was getting too eaten up by work. Ruby asked her many times before this, in several different ways, this same request. And yet so far, it seems she always forgot or was too busy to do anything. She hoped this time Weiss would be serious about this, but Ruby was not as foolish as many perceived her to be.

Ruby kissed Weiss on the forehead, and left the room to talk with Task Force I. Weiss smiled. Weiss kept up her ice cold exterior for nearly everyone in the SRED. But not Ruby. She was the only one she let through.

Once Ruby left the room, she got a message on her scroll, from one of the many faces of the many boards of interest groups she dealt with everyday.

"I would like to receive an update on the progress of Project Persephone"

* * *

_Nighttime_

The Director's bedroom was downright massive. The room was the size of a small hanger; in the original design, this WAS supposed to be an auxiliary hanger for small craft; however, when I was converted to the HQ of the SRED, Weiss had the room converted to her personal quarters. A bit overdoing it; they could have just left it as is and have her use the captain's quarters. But she insisted that the ship captain should have his own room while she, the "admiral", received her Admiral's quarters. But really, she thought the only time she had to relax would be when she slept, so she made the most of what she had. That was what she told Ruby one night way back.

Weiss was already in bed when Ruby came back from shooting shit with Task Force I. They were cracking out the alcohol, which Ruby never drank. Not because of puritanism, but because she was a lightweight. But maybe it was because she was afraid she follow in someone's footsteps if she started and never stopped.

Ruby crawled into bed. Weiss was turned outwards looking at the wall; Ruby was doing the same. Ruby tried shutting her eyes, but she had too much on her mind. She also could tell Weiss herself wasn't asleep either. I guess she could already tell something was on Ruby's mind. 7 years of intimacy did not make people psychic, science was out on that. But still…

Ruby sighed. She still was not sure if she wanted to bring it up yet. But she decided to suck and and be brave...something that should be natural to her by now.

She spoke up. "Weiss...I wanted to ask you...about something…"

"Yeah? Ask away. I'm all ears"

"I think I want a kid"

Weiss did not respond for about 10 seconds. Eventually: "You sure about that?"

"You don't want me out on the field as much anymore, right?"

Weiss thought for a few seconds how to respond. "Yes, I don't want you to get hurt, but...that doesn't mean-"

"Well, I'd get bored if I just did that. I really was feeling left out when the guys kept coming back from mission with so many stories I wish I was there for. They'd hold it over me in the cantina when I talk with them. What do I do without being out on the field?"

Weiss sat up. "If you're looking for an excuse, I don't think adopting a kid would be the best solution"

"No, I always wanted to raise a little angel. I just...I did not feel I was ready before now"

Weiss stayed silent. Ruby continued, "I...I've been thinking about Summer again...she raised me and Yang. Tai and Qrow told me it was never a bother for her dealing with us; it was actually the thing that made her the happiest. I...I want to do right by her"

Weiss sighed, then rotated towards Ruby, place her hand on Ruby's cheek. "Alright. I'll make the arrangements".

She then moved in and kissed Ruby on the lips. She went no further than that this night. Ruby was not too interested in sex. Really, she preferred her kisses and cuddling. She preferred Weiss' warmth (yes, not as much of an oxymoron as Task Force I would joke about), her love and support, whenever she felt down.

The little red girl was quite peppy and positive in public, but she too had her problems, problems Weiss knew all too well. She had been with Ruby for most of the Salem Crisis, and knew full well the trauma she suffered: losing many of her friends and family; finding out her mother had betrayed humanity to work for Salem; losing her silver eyes, and briefly going blind; and almost letting herself get consumed by the relic of Knowledge out of despair. Weiss was willing to lend an ear or a hug whenever Ruby needed it; after all, Ruby had been the Ice Queen's first real friend, and after all they had gone through, much more than that. She wouldn't give up her Little Rose for the world.

And so, the 2 drifted off to sleep in each others' embrace.

* * *

An urgent alarm went off around 4:30 am. Ruby was the first to wake, helping up Weiss. Weiss got up and checked the message. She immediately got out of bed and rushed to get dressed.

Ruby was still struggling to get up herself. "What's going on?"

"Report of that new Grimm type we've discovered. We gotta get eyes on it".

Thus, the fateful day began...


	2. Chapter 3: The Incident

Author's Note: I finished this chapter before I did chapter 2. I am struggling a bit to finish chapter 2, and was originally gonna wait until I finished it before uploading both it and chapter 3 for you guys to see all the hard work I've done. Well, I changed my mind. Instead, Im just gonna post chapter 3 now and finish chapter 2 later. That way, I don't leave the few people following me hanging.

Anyways, this is a direct carry on from the first chapter. This is heavily based off of Bach Do's chapter "The Incident", but with more set up.

**Ch. 3: The Incident**

In the last 3 months, the SRED had received report on a new form of Grimm. Details were sparse. Witnesses claimed it had a muddy appearance. Despite its size, it moved rapidly; hence the mysteries. However, in the last 3 months since its first reported attack, this Grimm type was responsible for more property damage and civilian deaths than all the other Grimm types combined in the same period.

The report located the Muddy (as it was nicknamed by the field agents) in the mountain region south of Vale. Due to its proximity to Vale and the now-reborn Mountain Glen, several local huntsmen were contacted to assist. Ruby wondered if she'd come across Yang on this mission; it had been so long since they last met, as Yang was busy either working as a freelance huntsman and working on the new blockbuster action films. After their victory in the Salem Crisis, the team had become celebrities. Yang used the opportunity to become a superstar. While the critics made fun of her terrible acting abilities, her fanbase brought in huge profits. A bit indulgent, but hey, after what Yang had gone through in those days (and everyone for that matter), Ruby did not judge her for it.

As Ruby thought back to old memories, the light in the dropship came on. They were getting close to the drop. Ruby and Task Force I were assigned to track the beast, to keep eyes on the ground and alert nearby teams of its movements. Up until now, it appeared to have gone dormant, as if it were sleeping. They were to land a mile away from its position, so that the noise of the dropship did not awaken it. Weiss' hopeful plan was that it could be kept in watch as reinforcements arrived, and launch a coordinated assault. But she knows that is being optimistic, hence the orders for Ruby to screen the beast if it awakens.

Ruby looked out to view the terrain. It was heavily and densely wooded. That'd make her speed almost useless in the narrow gaps. Thus, they'd have to walk on foot to the target. She was fine with this; after all, the noise she'd make blasting past trees would probably awaken the beast.

Just as she was considering the terrain, her comm link lit up. "How's it going, Rubes? From what I've been told, it seems like we got something big on our hands".

Ruby recognized the voice, and brightened with joy. "Yang, is that you?"

"Nah, it's Blake, can't you tell by the sound of my voice? Of course it's me, silly"

"Holy cow, how's it been? I haven't seen you in a while"

"Ah, you know, holding together. Did you see 'Painting the Town' yet? I co-starred with Spruce Willis himself there. We even...have a scene together"

"Ah that's cool"

"You know what I meant by that?"

"Uh...what's its rating?"

"We got away with an R. Best sex of my life"

Ruby gave a fake vomit sound. "TMI Yang! Isn't he like super old and stuff?"

"I was kidding about the sex stuff. But...doesn't mean we didn't off screen…"

Thankfully Alpha interjected. "If you 2 are done talking, our group is arriving at the drop site. Meet up at the coordinates I am sending you now"

"Yeah, I already have the coordinates", Yang replied. "I'm almost to Mountain Glen. If you want me quiet, I need to leave Bumblebee back in the town and walk the 4 miles to get to the position. You better not start anything until I arrive"

"Roger, Sis", Ruby replied. "I can't wait to see you!"

"You better be focusing on the mission ahead" Yang responded to her lil' half sister. "We can hang out in Mountain Glen afterward. Go out and break a leg"

Yang had picked up the Sprucewood speak, and it would not be until after this all went down that she'd come to regret her choice of words.

* * *

The dropship hovered over the drop site, a small clearing. Ruby used her petals to get to the ground, while Alpha, Charlie and Omega used Jetpacks. Once they landed they walked in the direction of the Muddy.

After a mile walk, the team came up to a clearing, with a notable dip in the ground (it looked man-made, as if it were the remnants of a long lost and forgotten battle). At the bottom of the depression was the muddy. It did not look like other Grimm. Except for the face area, it was totally covered in a mud-like substance, which appeared to go like tides as the beast breathed. Its jaws and teeth, except for their size, looked more human than bestial. But the oddest feature of it was that it did not seem to have eyes, at least none that were visible.

Just as Task Force I was getting into position, another group appeared from the treeline on the other end of the depression. They were a group of 4, the only standout of the group was a guy with a red Mohawk; he must have been the leader. To the surprise of Ruby, they charged down at the beast. It seems that Weiss' order not to engage was not being heeded.

The man with the Mohawk remained on the top firing on the beast with a pulse rifle, while the other 3 ran in for close quarters. This awoken the beast. As it got up, it seemed to start producing more of the muddy substance. When it fell on one of the attackers, he started melting, screaming in agony. It must have been a corrosive substance.

The element of surprise was now lost. "Team", Ruby commanded, "open fire". Ruby then clicked her comm on. "Weiss, some idiots launched the attack immediately. The beast is awakened. Shall I move in and extradite them?"

Weiss responded, "Yes, order them back. You rank all other participants in this mission; they should follow your orders".

"Affirmative". Ruby then turned back to the team. "I'm going to get them to fall back. Provide covering fire for me".

Ruby dashed over the beast and got to the other end, landing a couple feet from the mohawk guy.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked him. "We gave specific orders not to engage"

"Uh...what are you talking about? We ain't working with anyone; just helping the community"

"Are you doing this on your own initiative?" Ruby inquired. "We told the mission board to restrict this as an option"

"We heard a report about it, and so we went out to deal with this"

"Well, your kind of screwing this up for everyone here," Ruby said. "You woke him up, and if he runs, we'll lose the chance to catch or destroy this thing"

"Uh…" the guy in the Mohawk had no more defenses. "Yeah...I'm sorry for this"

"Just pull your guys back before they all die"

Just as she said that, the beast bit the second assailant, crushing him between his teeth. The final guy, enraged, charged the beast, and phased through him. Any thought of hims semblance bringing victory was quickly crushed, both metaphorically and literally, when the beast expanded itself and retracted. This was followed by the faint sound of a muffled scream and the crushing of bones.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and opened fire on the beast. She began speeding around the edge of the depression, trying to be everywhere at once.

"Task Force I" Ruby ordered, "Pull back to the dropship. You can't keep up with it on foot. I'll keep it busy"

"Affirmative, heading out" Alpha replied. They left into the undergrowth. Thus, Ruby was alone with the Mohawk guy and the beast.

But the Mohawk guy began running through the woods. The beast, ignoring Ruby's attacks, started charging after the guy. It was at this moment lumbering. Mohawk guy noticed he was outpacing the beast. By the time he reached the foot of a nearby mountain, he turned and started taunting the beast. This was a mistake...the beast, to the surprise of Mohawk guy and Ruby alike, went from his slow dinosaur-like trumble to a near supersonic speed in nearly an instant. Mohawk guy was smashed against the mountainside; all that remained was blood.

Ruby had stopped herself on a tree at the edge of the path the Muddy had just cleared. The report had told her that the beast could move quickly; however, the way everyone described it, it sounded like he was as fast by land animal standards, not moving like a rocket.

The beast turned around, and, though without eyes, it looked as if it was staring right at her. Out of its right side, the mud began pointing up and out, like a fountain. Slowly, it created a clearly humanoid figure. Slowly it started adding features. Looking at it, Ruby realized it was an imitation of her. The figure then cocked its head sideways, and began, to Ruby's surprise, to speak: "M...o..r..e...Y...o...u...M..o..r...e".

Ruby turned and jumped off the tree. Midair, she turned her comm back on, "Update: rogue team has been wiped out by the Muddy. I'd love to get backup now, because I'm all alo-"

*Crunch*

"...Ruby?" Weiss asked on the comm.

Ruby stopped. She was now hanging in the air; it felt like time had briefly stopped. She did not realize what had happened until she looked down...and saw the beast, having bit down on her legs around the mid thighs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH...ARGH"

"RUBY?! WHAT'S HAPPENED?!"

It took Ruby a moment to register what had just happened. She then broke her composure. She no longer the tactical reserved huntress; now she was screaming in fear, bashing against the beast's teeth.

"Ruby! RUBY!"

The beast did not budge. Instead, it proceed to crunch down, severing Ruby's legs.

Ruby began falling. Her pain receptors were now working full time. Ruby let out a most pained yell. When she hit the ground, she felt the wind get knocked out of her.

Ruby was by now covered in blood from the amputation. She could not scream anymore, and she was struggling to shed tears. It was just too much.

With her comm still on, she could hear Weiss' pleas for her name. "Ruby!...Ruby...please...please respond...please tell me your alive"

"Ah shit…" Yang chimed in on the comm. "I'm on my way; on my bike. Hold in there Ruby"

Ruby could not move anymore. All she could do was think...and regret...that this was the end. She'd never see Yang again. She'd never see Tai, or Jaune and his lovely little daughter Izetta, or Ren and Nora. She'd never get to have that child she always wanted. And...she'd never see Weiss again. She could only hear her pitiful calls on the comm, begging for her name.

Ruby then passed out from blood loss, just before seeing a glimmer of yellow strike the beast.

* * *

Ruby woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around. The room was white and empty, except for a bunch of medical equipment.

_Was it all just a bad dream?_, she asked herself.

Looking down, she found out it was not. Her legs were gone, chopped at the mid thigh. The end of the nubs were capped, to prevent infection. A series of scars protruding from the caps revealed that the skin had been stretched due to the brutal method of cutting. Ruby began crying…


End file.
